


The Pain of Us

by 17kylie_readsalot17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Self-Esteem Issues, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17kylie_readsalot17/pseuds/17kylie_readsalot17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The attack happened on their third month together. </p>
<p>Hinata stopped and turned to the taller, who slipped the key into his pocket. The sun was setting casting a red glow over the ground the two walked on. "Tobio," Hinata whispered, tugging on Kageyamas sleeve.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" </p>
<p>"Someone is following us." Kageyama tensed, moving closer to Hinata. </p>
<p>"Where?" </p>
<p>"Behind us. Tobio, we should hurry."</p>
<p>Kageyama slowed his pace slightly to stand protectively behind Hinata. "Shouyou walk a little faster." </p>
<p>"The short one is pretty, ya know?" A voice slurred, followed by a raspy laugh. "Almost like a girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

Kageyama confessed his love in a simple way "As long as I'm here, you're invincible." Hinata, the dense middle blocker, hadn't realized that it was a confession until the taller made it clear. After practice ended, he reached down, bringing their lips together. Hinata returned the favor, for days, to weeks, to months. He repaid his debt in full. The two were fairly discrete about their relationship, though of course the others noticed. The quick glances, the light touches, the gentle words: they noticed.

On the first day of the third month, Kageyama took responsibility for locking up the gym. "Shouyou." Kageyama called. "Wait a second."

Hinata stopped and turned to the taller, who slipped the key into his pocket. The sun was setting casting a red glow over the ground the two walked on. "Tobio," Hinata whispered, tugging on Kageyamas sleeve. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Someone is following us." Kageyama tensed, moving closer to Hinata. 

"Where?" 

"Behind us. Tobio, we should hurry."

Kageyama slowed his pace slightly to stand protectively behind Hinata. "Shouyou walk a little faster." 

"The short one is pretty, ya know?" A voice slurred, followed by a raspy laugh. "Almost like a girl."

A man stepped out from behind a corner, blocking the boys' path. Two more came from behind, and a fourth from a side ally. 

"Tobio-" Kageyama cut Hinata off, standing in front of the smaller. 

"Exactly like a girl. Just take out the tall one, then we can have some fun." One of them staggered forwards, his eyes glossy. Hinata clutched Kageyama's arm, and watched the intoxicated men move closer. 

"Tobio, what should we do?" 

"It's okay. It will be fine." Kageyama reassured him. The man closest to them reached into his pocket, stumbling slightly before pulling out a switchblade. Hinata flinched when the knife clicked into position. Then the attack began. The largest one's fist connected with Kageyamas jaw, knocking him to the side.

"Tobio!" Hinata screamed before he was shoved violently against the wall by another. 

"You are pretty cute,." He muttered, the scent of alcohol strong on his breath. Hintata turned his head away from the assaulter while struggling against his grip.

"Shouyou!" Kageyama reached his hand towards Hinata. The large one stepped down on Kageyamas arm and a crack resonated through the street. Hinata screamed and pulled out of the mans hold, lunging for Kageyama. Another pair of arms circled around the shorter boy to pull him back from Kageyama. A knife was lowered to Kageyamas face, threatening the tall boy who clutched his broken arm. 

"Tell the fuck toy to settle down or I will cut out your fucking eye!" He growled, sitting down on Kageyamas chest.

"Shouyou..." He choked, glancing over at Hinata. The orange haired boy flinched at the threat, tears pricking at his eyes. The softness of the young boys face made the man holding him loosen his grip slightly, hunger clouding his vision. Kageyama watched the man release his grip slightly and saw Hinatas chance to escape. "Shouyou, run!"

Hinatas eyes widened and he broke away from the man. Angry yells filled the air but one scream stood out, a pained scream. The dagger was dug into Kageyamas eye, and with half of his vision he saw another blade find its way to Hinatas pale skin. It crashed through his ribcage and the short boy collapsed on the ground.

The fighting stopped instantly as a shot was fired. The police flooded the street and the drunks began to run. One of the officers looked down at Kageyama and Hinata and spoke into his stereo. "Squad 49; we need backup, get us an ambulance. Stat."

Hinata coughed, blood dripping from his lips and Kageyama began to crawl towards him. "Shouyou." He murmured, pulling Hinata up to his chest. "Hinata Shouyou, don't you dare die."

The smaller curled into Kageyamas hold, the blood coating his tongue making his speech distorted but Kageyama heard. A tear slipped down the taller's cheek.

I love you, Tobio. 

"I love you too... Shouyou."

The sirens of the ambulance wailed nearby, drawing closer. Hinata was pulled out of Kageyamas grasp and placed on the gurney. Kageyama tried to follow him but his legs gave out under him and he watched from from the ground as the truck peeled away.

The officer who called for backup knelt next to the shivering boy, and pulled his attention away from the flashing lights. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Kageyama Tobio." he shook as he brought his hand up to the knife lodged in his eye socket. He placed his hand around the handle and jerked it out. The police man flinched but didn't comment on it.

"And your friend?"

"Hinata Shouyou." his voice cracked on the name. "I... need to be with him."

"You're going to the hospital as well, but you need to be tended to. You won't be able to see him until they've helped you."

"I don't need to be treated. He's hurt. Take me to him... please."

The officer sighed and stood up. "Load him into the ambulance."

"I need to see him!" Kageyama yelled as someone lifted him into the second ambulance. "Please!" his screams fell on deaf ears as the paramedics set to work on the thrashing boy.

 

Hinatas voice was all he could hear, and all that mattered "I love you Tobio."


	2. Friends

Hours passed by, the coldness of time seeping into Kageyama. His broken bone was set into place and his right eye which had been blinded by the dagger had been removed. It was nearly midnight and Kageyama was exhausted.

"Once your eye socket has relaxed a bit, we can fit you with a Methyl Methacrylate eye, which is what's used now instead of glass. The fitting will take an entire day, but it doesn't hurt, it just feels very strange. I'd say we can fit you in for an appointment in fifteen days or so. Normally we have you wait for thirty, but you're young so the muscles should retract quicker." Said a nurse as she wrapped the bandage over Kageyamas eye and around his head. The setter hadn't listened to a thing she had said but nodded and stood up when she finished talking.

"Can I see Shouyou now?" 

The nurse sighed, "Your mother has been in the lobby for hours, don't you want to see her?"

Kageyama shook his head and grimaced at the pounding ache oscillating through his brain. "Please."

"He's in the ICU, why don't you wait until he is stable."

"Please!" He let out a frustrated growl and gripped his head in pain. The nurse sighed again and gave in, leading the cringing Kageyama towards Intensive Care. He lost count of the sobs and prayers he heard as he passed past dozens and dozens of grieving parents, spouses and children as he walked through the hallways. If Hinata died he would be lost in all the others who mourn for their loved ones. The nurse stopped walking and he froze outside of the room, looking into the window. The sterile room was completely white, the walls, the lab coats, the lights; far too plain for the vibrant Hinata. The same Hinata who lay with a white sheet covering his legs and hips and a mask over his mouth. Bruises had formed along his waist and wrists from where he had been pinned to the wall.

A doctor stepped out of the room to stand next to Kageyama.

"We drained the blood that had pooled in his lung. He's very lucky there wasn't a collapse. Hinata is attached to the ventilator and will be until he can breathe on his own. Once we have decided he is steady we can move him to the recovery unit. Then he wont have to be constantly surveyed by doctors."

"But he will be okay." Kageyama stated, relief in his words.

"His likeliness of recuperation is very high. When the sedatives wear off, we will be able to apprehend his release date." 

Kageyama didn't respond. Nothing else mattered, not his arm or his eye; nothing. Hinata would be okay. After several moments Kageyama whispered "Thank you."

"Kageyama!" Kageyama flinched at the sudden increase in sound. Sugawara and Daichi ran at him. Sugawara gently wrapped his arms around Kageyama. "We just heard."

"Kageyama, your eye-" the captain started.

"Daichi." Sugawara cut him off with a stern glance, then turned back to the first year. "Hows Hinata?"

Kageyama turned back to the room and his upperclassmen did the same. "The doctor said he would be fine." Kageyama muttered. Daichi looked at Kageyama and placed his hand on the boys shoulder.

"It's Hinata, of course he will be fine." Daichi reassured.

Ukai and Takeda came around next. Takedas shirt was miss-buttoned and Ukais hair was a disaster, missing his usual headband. Ukai gripped Takedas hand and gave Kageyama his most sympathetic glance. Takeda wasn't entirely comprehending of the situation. He couldn't register the occurrence and Ukai had to drag the vacant teacher to the hospital.

The entire team eventually crowded into the hallway around Hinata's room. Nishinoya stood in shock looking through the window the whole time while Asahi tried to pull him towards the rest of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. Tsukishima stopped in front of Kageyama staring at the bandages wrapped around his head.

"You don't have to stare-" Kageyama started but Tsukishima cut him off by wrapping his right arm around the shorter's shoulders in an awkward hug. When he pulled back Kageyama looked completely suprised. Tsuki shrugged and turned away.

Eventually the doctor asked them to leave and they all patted Kageyama on the back or smiled at him with sadness in their eyes. Once the Team had left, the nurse led Kageyama to his crying mother. She clung to the boy, sobbing. "Its okay, Mum." he whispered. "I'm okay."

"I know, Tobio. I love you." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes dry. "Do you want to go home?"

He nodded. She led him out to the car and helped him strap the seat belt over his broken arm. The drive home was quiet, except for the occasional sniff from his mother. He rested his head against the window and closed his eyes until they arived at their home. Kageyama collapsed into his bed once he entered his room. Hinata would be okay.


	3. Anticipation

The next day Kageyama laid in bed, trying to ignore the emptiness in his eye socket. The phone rang down stairs and the sharp tone added to the constant ache against his skull. After the fourth ring it stopped and his mother spoke. "Hello?..Hinata-kun! Of course, one moment. Tobio, dear, it's for you."

Kageyama ran down the stairs, trailing his fingers along the railing. He grabbed the phone from his mother and spoke desperately.

"Shouyou!" The shout made the pain in his head grow but he ignored it. 

"Hey."

"Can you breathe well enough? Does your chest hurt? How long until you can leave the hospital? When can-" 

"Tobio!" Hinata laughed, sounding tired. "Tobio, I'm fine."

"Can I come see you?" Kageyama startled Hinata with his urgency. 

"Of course. But how are you?"

Kageyama paused before murmuring, "it hurts."

"I'm so sorry-" 

"I'll be there soon, okay?"

Hinata sighed when Kageyama cut off his apology. "Okay."

Kageyama hung up and called for his mother. "Mum?"

"I already have the keys." She said, and opened the door for her son. He scrambled towards the car, getting his sling caught when he tried to fasten his seatbelt. 

"Do you need help?"

"I've got it."

The car pulled from the drive way and sped towards the hospital. "Tobio..." His mother started. "Don't stress him."

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Don't mention school or volleyball or be intense. He just needs to focus on recovery first. Stress will just make it harder on him."

"I know that." He muttered, "And I'm not intense."

His mother smiled at his remark and pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Do you want me to come in?" Kageyama shook his head. "Then call me when you need me to pick you up."

The boy climbed out of the car and held onto his broken arm so as not to jostle it as he ran inside the clinic. He reached the reception desk and leaned eagerly over the counter towards the woman behind it. "Hinata Shouyou." 

She looked shocked but pulled up Hinata's chart. "Room three-ten." A different room from before, in the recovery ward.

Kageyama thanked her and sprinted for the elevators, sliding to a stop when he reached them and hitting the up button repeatedly. The doors slid open after 30 seconds of impatient foot tapping. Traveling up to Hinata's room, Kageyama's heart began to pound. 

Hinata was awake. He was okay.

Once he reached the third floor he set into a determined march, but ceased when he heard a frightened whimper. Natsu sniffed, wiping at her eyes. And looking up at Kageyama. 

"Tobio-chan?" She stretched her arm up and grasped at his cast. "You got hurt."

Kageyama bent down, kneeling, so he could match her height. "It's not too bad. How's your brother?"

"Onii-chan just woke up. You look really hurt." Natsu leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on the bandages covering Kageyama's head. "Better?"

Kageyama smiled at the little girl. "All better." He took her hand and the two walked towards Hinata's room.

Kageyama opened the door and felt his chest tighten. Hinata struggled to stand, even with the help of the doctor, and the tubes delivering oxygen to his lungs kept getting caught on his clothing. He was wearing only sweatpants, his shirt was replaced with bandages covering his torso. Dark circles were painfully noticeable under his eyes and nearly his entire back was bruised from the men's violence.

Hinata turned to Kageyama and smiled. "Tobio!" 

The doctor helped Hinata over to Kageyama, and the smaller latched onto Kageyama. Kageyama let go of Natsu's hand and Hinata found himself immersed in the warmth of Kageymas embrace. 

"Dumbass Hinata." The words were sighed against Hinata's skin and he laughed softly. 

"Bakageyama."


	4. Recovery

Hinata Shouyou remained in the hospital for two more days, and was discharged on Thursday. Kageyama returned to the clinic on Friday, his bandages were changed and his eye socket was examined. They scheduled an appointment on the following Thursday, when he would receive a glass eye. 

Hinata had invited Kageyama over so his mother dropped him off afterwards. Neither of them had returned to school yet since the accident so they had spent most of their time together. Kageyama knocked on the door and Hinata's mother answered it. She looked exhausted, and it was obvious she hadn't been sleeping well.

"Tobio-kun, come in." 

Hinata, still not given the okay by the doctor to walk, rolled his wheel chair towards Kageyama, his oxygen tank in his lap. "Hey."

Kageyama nodded at Hinata but looked up at his mom again.

"Hinata-san, when was the last time you slept?"

"I napped for a few hours in the hospital the second night we were there."

Hinata gaped at her in shock. "Mom, that was Tuesday! It's been three days!"

"Hinata-san, why don't you go to bed?"

"I have to pick up Natsu from school, and make some lunch for the kids. Shouyou needs pain medication soon, and I can't leave him alone in case his lung-"

"Mom you don't have to watch me!" Hinata interrupted. "You are going to get sick!"

"I can take care of them. Please get some rest. You need sleep." Kageyama said. She looked about ready to argue but Kageyama rested his hand on her shoulder. "Take care of yourself." 

She sighed, but gave in. "Natsu finishes school in twenty minutes then she needs to eat. Shouyou needs medicine in an hour. Tobio-kun, you don't have to do this."

Kageyama put his hands on Hinata's wheelchair and turned him towards the door. "I'm sorry, I can't chat, I have to pick up my friends sister from school." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She sighed and Kageyama pushed Hinata towards the door. When they were outside Hinata groaned.

"I can't believe she hasn't been sleeping." 

"She's a mother, they can't help but worry." 

They moved along in silence for a while and made it half way there before Hinata put his hands on the wheels to slow him down. When they stopped moving Hinata began to stand. "Shouyou, wait! You have to recover first."

Suddenly the boy was angry. "What do you think I have been doing? Do you realize how sick of recovering I am? People treat me like I can't do anything!" He pointed to his oxygen tank. "The doctor won't even let me breathe on my own! Just let me stand up."

His face scrunched in pain as he worked to get on his feet, but he managed. "See, I'm fine."

Kageyama began pushing the unoccupied wheelchair forwards and walked slowly so Hinata could keep up. When the orange haired boy caught up Kageyama offered his arm for support.

"I said I'm fine."

"Just let me help you." 

"Why are you being so nice?!"

Kageyama winced when Hinata yelled. His head was still aching slightly.

"I'm being treated like I'm royalty; you're even acting as my chauffeur! Stop being so nice to me! I'm going to heal. It may take weeks, maybe even a month but then I will be back to normal. What about you Tobio? How are we going to stand on top of the world now?"

Hinata stopped, realizing his mistake. Kageyama was to proud to talk about it, but his vision was half gone. Everything would be harder for the genius setter. 

"You're right."

Hinata flinched at how calm his voice was. 

"You are completely right. You got the better end of the deal. You will be fine, but not me. I have to live knowing it was my idiotic decision that got you hurt. I thought you could escape unharmed if I sacrificed my eye. I didn't know you would get stabbed. That's why you have to rest. You have to get better because I won't. I won't be able to play volleyball like I used to, but I will practice. If you can make up for what I lack, we will stand on top of the world. But you need to get better. So just let me be nice dammit."

Hinata looked up at Kageyama; a faint blush covering his cheeks when he wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck and pulling him down. When their mouths met, Kageyama set his hands on Hinata's hips. The setter growled at the tubes in Hinata's nose that prevented him from getting as close as he would have liked. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and lifted him off the ground so they were the same height. Hinata laughed and Kageyama began to kiss along his jaw and down his throat. 

Eventually Kageyama placed him back on the ground and pointed at the chair.

"Now will you please get into the wheelchair?" 

Hinata frowned but sat down and they made their way for Natsu's school. The little girl ran up to them smiling, but paused when she looked at her brother. 

"Onii-chan, did you get hurt again?" She pointed at his neck and Hinata blushed, slapping his hand over the hickey Kageyama had just sucked on his throat. 

Kageyama laughed softly and ushered Natsu ahead. "Dumbass Hinata." He whispered in the embarrassed boy's ear before following Natsu and pushing him towards home.


	5. Domestic

Kageyama set a pot of water on the stove and laughed softly as he limped across the kitchen with Natsu sitting on his foot. She giggle as she was carried across the room. Hinata rolled into Kageyama so their knees knocked together. Kageyama smiled as he bent down to Hinata. 

"Your smile isn't scary anymore." Hinata smirked. Kageyama rolled his eyes and pushed hinata backs couple of feet back. 

"My smile is none of your business. Where does your mom keep your pain medication?"

"I'm your boyfriend, of course it's my business!" Kageyama blushed and turned away while Hinata smiled. "The medicine is above the microwave." 

Kageyama walked towards the cupboard and Natsu giggled as she was carried with him. He grabbed the medicine, reading the label before taking two pills from the bottle, and handing them to Hinata along with a glass of water. 

"Thank you... Dear" Hinata winked and Kageyama flushed a deeper shade of red. 

"Quit being an idiot and take your medicine." He said before turning back to the boiling pot of water to finish making lunch Hinata tossed the pills into his mouth and swallowed them with a grimace. 

Kageyama had just served the lunch and detached Natsu from his leg when Hinata coughed. Normally a cough would go unnoticed by Kageyama, or at the most elicit a 'bless you' but this was completely different. 

"Shouyou." Kageyama turned Hinata towards him when the coughing continued. The boy curled in on himself, tucking his head between his knees and Kageyama looked frantically at Natsu. "Grab the inhaler from your moms purse, okay?"

The small girl nodded and jumped from her chair. Hinata took a sharp gasp and groaned as he wheezed. His breathing was shallow and raspy for the few seconds he had to actually respire before continuing to cough. 

"Natsu, the inhaler!" Kageyama shouted, panic rising up his throat. He put his hands on Hinata's shoulders and pushing him into a sitting position when Nasu handed him the inhaler. The pain on Hinata's face made the hysteria build up and Kageyama's hand began to shake. 

He stuck the mouthpiece between Hinata's lips and pushed down on the metal canister. They heard a slight puff and Kageyama pushed it again. 

Hinata began to pant, greedily swallowing air while entwining his fingers in Kageyama's shirt "Shouyou, can you breathe now? Do you need anything?"

"Water." He croaked, Kageyama began to move away but Hinata only tightened his grip on his boyfriend. Kageyama wrapped his arms around around the slighter and pulled him up so he could cling to Kageyama's kneck. Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyama's waist and buried his face in the tallers chest. They moved towards the cabinet to grab a cup, Hinata's air tank dragging along the floor. 

He held the glass with one hand and kept his broken arm under the boy clutching him. When he filled the cup with water Lageyama moved into the living room and sat down on the couch. Hinata accepted the glass with a hoarse 'thank you'. 

"Onii-chan?" Natsu came into the room and Hinata lifted his head to smile at the little girl who offered him a blanket. 

"Thank you, Natsu-chan." He ruffled her hair and she giggled before running down the hallway to finish her lunch. 

"I should go tell your mom what happened." Kageyama muttered. 

"wait until she wakes up." Hinata mumbled, sounding exhausted. 

"But this is serious, what if it happened again?"

"Then we will deal with it again. She needs her sleep." Hinata stretched his legs across the couch and rested his head on Kageyama's lap. . 

"Fine." He recluctently agreed and draped the blanket over his companion

"Thank you, Tobio." Hinata sighed and lifted the remote to wave it in the tallers face. "Want to watch something?" 

Kageyama took the remote and set his hand in Hinata's hair. He turned the TV on and an American crime show was on 

"What is this?" Kageyama squinted to read the subtitles on the screen, his eyes not focusing as well as his other did. 

"Criminal Minds. My mom likes it." 

"Are you okay watching this?" 

Hinata just hummed; the albuterol in the inhaler should have made him more shaky but he was too tired to care anymore. He began to drift to sleep and Kageyama placed a kiss on his forehead, smiling. 

"I love you, Shouyou."


	6. Practice

Monday morning Kageyama stood at the entrance of the school mortified. Everyone had heard of the attack; it swarmed the news, but they still stared. They stared and whispered and the boy couldn't stand it, he nearly turned around and went home.

"Tobio!" Hinata called, he rolled over and the attention of the entire school moved to him. He didn't have the oxygen tank anymore, but he remained in the wheelchair. Kageyama put his hands on the back of the chair and pushed Hinata inside. 

"Kageyama, Hinata." Kageyama stopped so suddenly Hinata jerked forwards in his seat.

"Daichi." Hinata smiled up at their captain who stood in front of them.

"How do you feel, Hinata? Can you breathe well enough?"

"Yeah, so my doctor said I can go without the wheelchair soon." Hinata looked extremely excited about that. 

"That's great. And you Kageyama?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Kageyama spoke but kept his head down, trying to advert the attention of his peers away from himself.

"Because you haven't been coming to school... or practice. Even if you can't participate, come. Everyone is worried, Koushi keeps zoning off, he's distraught." Dachi sighed and put his hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "Please come."

Hinata laced his fingers through Kageyama's and gazed up at him with impossibly large eyes. "Tobio, why not?"

Kageyama nodded and Dachi smiled. "Good. I'll see both of you after school." 

When Captain turned away, Kageyama began to move then noticed the grin on Hinata's face. "Why are you so happy?"

"We are going to practice today, and we will begin again. We will stand on top of the world and our path to victory starts now. Let's prove to everyone we're the same as before."

 

After school they made their way to the Karasuno gym and then the shouting began. 

"Kageyama!" his name was drawn out extensively as Tanaka threw his arm over him. "You came!"

Nishinoya was the next to wrap himself around Kageyama. Eventually every member of the team had piled themselves onto the two injured first years. A small smile found its way onto Kageyama's face and he patted Sugawara's back as he attacked him with a tight embrace. "We were so worried. I was terrified."

"Sorry, Suga." 

"No, no! Please don't apologize. I'm just glad you're both okay." Sugawara pulled back and grinned. "Great to have you back, Kageyama-kun."

"Everyone! We need to stretch!" Daichi shouted. Sugawara gripped Kageyama's shoulder, then ran up to Daichi and the two led the practice. Kageyama stood towards the back; fairly wary of trying to see what he could do. Several of the exercises were impossible with his arm in a cast, but he participated the best he could. Hinata moved himself out of the chair and onto the bench, sitting next to Takeda. Kageyama's gaze shifted towards them and he saw the concern expressed on the sensei's face slip away as Hinata continued to glow, even in this state. A short sigh of relief whispered from the boy with one eye, but he didn't let his gaze leave the small boy.

"Kageyama, why don't you practice with Suga today?" Ukai asked; moving over to him, and offered his hand to help the teen up. "Your accuracy in tossing might have been affected, we want to have you work with another setter to protect your muscle memory for the fast attacks."

"O-oh, okay." Kageyama mumbled and Ukai understood his reluctance. 

"You're regimen being different isn't something to worry about." He said, but Kageyama lifted his hand to the gauze wrapped over his eye and rolled his shoulders; acting incredibly self-conscious for the boy once called 'The Egocentric King'. "You're injured so this might take a little more effort, Kageyama; but you're talented enough to handle it."

Kageyama met the coaches gaze, a bit more life sparking in the navy blue of his eye as he nodded and jogged towards Sugawara who smiled softly, and handed him a ball. "Why don't we start by just a simple toss. Can your broken arm still manage a little pressure?"

"Yeah, it should be fine." Kageyama muttered, and moved into the position to set the ball and Suga readied himself to jump. When Kageyama tossed the ball into the air, Suga hit it down hard on the other side of the net. "Sorry, that was too close to the net."

"What do you mean? That toss was great Kageyama! Do you want to try a quick?"

"I guess..." Kageyama picked up another ball and when he tossed it, Sugawara jumped as fast as he could, but the ball only skimmed across his fingertips. The ball rolled off the court and Sugawara landed roughly on his back. He winced and rubbed his back then looked up at the setter who watched him in horror.

"Ah, sorry, Kageyama! I didn't jump high enoug-" 

"I missed." 

"What?"

"I missed." His terrified gaze moved from Suga and down to his hands. 

"That's fine! Don't worry about it!" He stood up and retrieved the ball handing it back to Kageyama. "Let's try it again."

Kageyama nodded and set the ball again but missed by an even wider spread. Sugawara wasn't even able to touch it at the arch of his jump, and Kageyama looked frightened.

"E-excuse me..." he murmured, and began to walk down the hallway. Hinata looked up from Takeda and dismissed himself. He stood up and followed Kageyama, forgetting his promise to stay in the wheelchair until he was fully recovered. He made it halfway there when his leg convulsed and he fell to his knees. The setter turned back when he heard the thump and ran back to Hinata. "Shouyou! What is it?"

"It was probably just a muscle spasm. I've been sitting for so long, my legs are a bit weak. It's fine, now what's the matter?"

"Shouyou... I can't toss." 

"Tobio?" He put his hand on the taller's back, and spoke in a soft voice. "It's okay Tobio, I thought we agreed that we would practice until we we're better then before."

"But what if I can't? I might not be able to make it to the top." 

Hinata stopped then leaned towards his boyfriend, whispering to him; "Then I'll carry you." before kissing his cheek. Kageyama blushed then pulled Hinata into a hug. 

"Thank you."


	7. Broken

Hinata and Kageyama attended practice after school most days, and Kageyama's toss was on mark nearly every time. His quick was still off, but slowly shifting closer to its target, and the smile on Hinata's face grew when Kageyama's toss hit Suga's palm. On Thursday Kageyama didn't attend school for his appointment with the ocularist and Hinata tagged along. Shouyou sat through the session, his fingers clawing at his arms each time Kageyama flinched. It wasn't as if the process was painful, but it was incredibly long and tiring and whenever something was stuck in his eye socket, Kageyama would cringe; his head ache flaring back up. It was nearly the end of the day when they left the office, and a genuine look of happiness passed over Kageyama's face. The two boys walked back to Tobio's house and he stared into the mirror, looking at his new false eye.

"You can hardly tell the difference!" Kageyama's use of an interjection startled Hinata, and he looked up.

"What was that?" He asked, standing up even when Kageyama tried to glare him back to sitting.

"I said I can hardly tell the difference."

"He did a great job, Tobio." Hinata put his hands on the taller's face and stared only into his real eye. "You look beautiful." 

Kageyama didn't even react when Hinata said ridiculous things anymore; instead he put his hands on the shorter's hips and backed him into the wall. He bent down and bit at Hinata's lower lip, a satisfied smile pulling over his mouth. Hinata pulled Kageyama down by his neck and the smell of the little middle blocker struck Kageyama harder then expected. Tobio slipped his tongue between Hinata's lips and reveled in the taste of him. Hinata heard a soft whisper in his mouth as Kageyama spoke against him, and held back a whimper when Kageyama nipped playfully at his tongue. 

"Jump." He did as told and wrapped his legs around Kageyama's hips, echoing their position from when Hinata had his breathing falter on Saturday. They moved to the bed and Kageyama straddled Hinata, and began to slip his fingers up the hem of Hinata's shirt. Amber eyes opened wide and Hinata pushed Kageyama up so he could slip out from underneath him. "Shouyou? We've done this before..."

"I know, but- I'm not, I mean, its just that..." Hinata backed himself into the wall and pulled his shirt down, covering the fraction of his skin that had been revealed as he tried to speak. "Its nothing really."

"That's subtext for 'it's something big'." Kageyama stood up from the bed and approached the cowering Hinata to tower over him. "Shouyou, what did you do."

"I told you it's nothing. I mean it." Kageyama didn't buy it and that was obvious because he caught Hinata's wrists in one hand to pin them above his head. "Tobio! I said it's nothing!" Panic was obvious in his voice as his shirt was pulled up by his boyfriend. 

"Hinata." Hinata went limp as Kageyama used his last name.

"It's nothing." Kageyama growled at what he said and maneuvered him in front of his mirror.

"How is this nothing?" Hinata flinched at the anger in Kageyama's voice. His stitches had been removed but the cut was still red and around it was what Kageyama's anger stemmed from. Cuts surrounded his stab wound and one stood out' harsher and deeper then the rest; the name the man had called him in the alley 'fuck toy'. It was underlined by several other lacerations, emphasizing his pain. "How is it? Tell me! How in hell is this nothing!"

Kageyama dropped the shirt back over the slits and stepped away from Hinata.

"Don't be angry." He whispered and let out a muffled whine when Kageyama glared him down. "Don't be angry!"

Hinata dropped to his knees and began to beg. "Don't be angry. Don't be angry. Don't be angry." He chanted it like a mantra, gripping his arms so tightly bruises began to form around his fingers.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Kageyama pulled at his hair, trying not to yell. 

"Because they hurt you because of me!" He screamed. "You heard what they said! 'Just take out the tall one, then we can have some fun.' They were going... to rape me. You don't get how much it hurt. They were going to kill you and then fuck me! I would have lost you! I would have been alone and broken!"

"And this is how you deal with it? Brand yourself with those words? You could have talked to me!"

"And said what? That I can't stand to look at myself? That I hate myself because of what they saw in me? 'The short one is pretty, ya know? Almost like a girl'" A pained laugh slipped up his throat. "That I, Hinata Shouyou, hate that the most important person in my life was hurt because of me."

Heavy tears rolled down his cheeks as Hinata said the last thing anyone ever thought he would say. "I should just die."

Kageyama slapped him. 

Hinata sunk lower to the floor, and sobs racked his body.

"Don't say that. Don't think it. If you died I wouldn't forgive you." Kageyama wiped the tears off Hinata's face and pulled him into his embrace. "If you left me alone, this universe would mean nothing. Because I love you with everything I have."

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama and wailed into his shoulder. Kageyama didn't let go as Hinata cried himself to sleep and the whole time he whispered into his soul mate's ear. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you. Shouyou."


	8. Precious

Hinata whimpered softly in his sleep and Kageyama tightened his grip on him, asking himself;

How is this fair?

Easy: it's not. This world was not meant to be fair.

The door downstairs opened and Kageyama laid Hinata down on the bed and tucking a blanket around him, before walking quietly out of his room. His mom sat on the couch, slouched in a fairly uncomfortable looking position. "Mum?"

She jumped slightly. "Ah, Tobio, you startled me." Then she smiled, noticing the fake. "Your eye! Dear, it looks fantastic! I'm so sorry I couldn't make your appointment."

"Shouyou's actually sleeping in my room." Kageyama looked upstairs and clenched his fists thinking about how idiotic the boy was. "The prosthetic doesn't move as much as the real one because the muscles are retracting, but people who don't know about the accident probably won't know I can't see with it."

"It looks very real, Tobio. Was the appointment painful?"

"Not so much painful as just strange. He was poking around where my eye was and it just felt awkward." He shrugged and she looked at him, smiling softly. He'd seen that smile before; pity. Kageyama looked away, clearing his throat and changing the subject. "So how was work?"

She sighed while answering; "Same as usual, I'm getting a bit worn down."

"You seem tired; can I get you anything?" 

"I'm fine, thank you." She said. He nodded and stood with his shoulders drawn tight and his fingers wrapping around his cast. His tense stature drew his mothers attention and she raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

He swallowed before opening his mouth to respond. "Shouyou's been having a hard time lately, a-and I'm worried. He's my best friend and I just don't want him to be alone right now. Maybe if he could stay over for a little while I could... I don't know, help."

"Hinata-san called me earlier today; you're not the only one worried about Hinata-kun. She suggested the same thing. She said she couldn't get him to talk but I'm guessing you found out the problem. Am i right?" He rolled his shoulders, giving a non-committal noise. "I already picked up his pain medicine from his mother. I was a bit worried about you two, you're teenagers, who do dumb things, in a relationship-"

"You knew?" Kageyama accused, ducking his head to hide his blush. Hinata and him had agreed to keep things quiet for a little while; to let them adjust to their new roles before they got parents involved. Of course Natsu had noticed, but she didn't really understand that they were more than friends.

"I'm your mother of course I knew. You think i don't notice the way you look at him? Like he's the most precious thing in the world." Kageyama began to stutter something out, but his mother interrupted. "However I'm trusting you not to do anything idiotic. Do you get it?"

Kageyama nodded, flushing so hard he couldn't speak, before running back to his room. He shut the door as fast as he could, turning around and putting his back against it, trying to cool down. Hinata began to stir and Kageyama realized he had slammed the door and woken the sleeping teen.

"T-Tobio?" He hiccuped. His eyes were red and his cheeks were streaked with tears, but he still looked innocent and nearing heavenly. The blanket was still draped over his head and he looked so childish Kageyama couldn't help but smile at him. Hinata's scared expression immediately turned slightly hopeful. "You aren't... angry?"

"No." Kageyama's smile grew. Hinata's eyes widened and he jumped up, the blanket falling to the floor and wrapping his arms around Kageyama's waist. "Oi, what's up?"

"Thank you." His voice cracked but neither of them took notice. "Thank you so much. I love you. Thank you."

Kageyama; unable to hug him back due to his grip on his waste, put his hand on Hinata's head and ruffled his hair. "I love you too, dumb ass. You're an idiot if you thought I'd be mad over... this. Your mom talked to mine and they decided you can stay here for a while."

"Why?" Hinata looked up at him, confusion written on his face. Then terror took place and he jolted away from Kageyama. "Did you tell her? W-What I did? Tobio, please tell me you didn't."

"Don't be stupid. I wouldn't do that." Kageyama shook his head and the tension visibly left Hinata. "Everyone's concerned."

"But I thought I was acting normally. At least I was trying to."

"That's the problem. No one recovers so quickly from something like this; mentally or physically. You're too convincing and it's obvious something's wrong. Is it strange for us to want to help you?" Hinata hung his head slightly, slumping down with his back against the wall. "Anyways you're going to be here awhile. It can't be too bad can it?"

"It's not that it won't be good; I want to spend time with you, but... you'll probably get sick of me."

Kageyama walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "That's about as likely as you ever cooking anything edible. It won't happen." Hinata smiled at that and Kageyama handed him the clothes. "For tonight. Tomorrow we can get clothes from your house."

Hinata stood up and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek before he ran to the bathroom to change. Kageyama smiled after the boy and sat down, accidentally knocking a pillow onto the floor. He moved to reach for it but froze when Hinata walked up to him, in far too big clothes and looking insecure. With Hinata in his clothes he felt a tug of satisfaction in his heart, like he finally had something that he really wanted; that was his, and no one else's. Hinata sat down beside Kageyama and leaned into him. Kageyama smiled, setting his arm along the smaller boy's shoulders and pulling him just a bit closer. With his other arm he reached for his computer and set it in his lap, then pulled up a movie. He glanced towards Hinata for an answer and the boy nodded, but Kageyama didn't look away. When Hinata realized he was staring Kageyama ducked his head down to whisper in his ear. 

"I like you in my clothes."


	9. Love

Kageyama, only half awake, felt the warmth of Hinata against his chest disappearing and he opened his eye. Hinata staggered towards the door, partially still asleep and fumbled with the handle. Kageyama stretched out, taking over the part of the bed Hinata had occupied. The clock on the nightstand read 7:08 and he groaned as he rolled off the mattress. He'd skipped school yesterday for the ocularist and probably shouldn't miss today if he wanted to understand the current curriculum at all. He slipped into his uniform and made a mental note to wash laundry when he got home.

He walked out of his room and tried the handle on the bathroom door. Locked. "Sho?" He was too tired to say his full name. "Can I come in?"

A soft sniff came from inside. "No." His voice was raw and that was enough to make Kageyama worried. He clenched his fist and knocked harder.

"Shouyou, open the door."

"Privacy is important in a relationship." was the pained answer that came through a clenched jaw and gritted teeth. 

"Not in this situation. Open the door. Now."

"No!"

"Shouyou, please."

There was a moment of hesitation before the squeak of the latch sliding out of place was heard. Kageyama tried the door again, and it swung on his hinges revealing a sad sight. Hinata's amber eyes were squeezed shut in pain, his fingers clamped around Kageyama's mother's bloody razor. "Sorry Tobio."

"Where'd you do it?"

"Ha." Hinata tried to laugh but curled in on himself in agony. Kageyama pulled the razor blade out of Hinata's hand and sat down beside him, letting Hinata lean against him. "Why won't you yell at me?"

"Anger doesn't help things like this. Tell me where it is Shouyou." Hinata pulled up his shirt, groaning as the fabric rubbed against the gash. A cut traversed from his hip to his arm, all the way along his side. Kageyama bit his tongue to keep from screaming, instead he opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out the first aid kit. "Take it off."

Hinata nodded, pulling his shirt up the rest of the way. Kageyama internally cursed himself for letting Hinata even leave his sight. 

"Stay there." Kageyama moved towards the door and leaned into the hallway. "Mum?"

"Tobio! Don't you dare call her in here."

"I won't you idiot!"

"What is it, Tobio?" She asked from downstairs as she grabbed her keys.

"Can we stay home today? I'll ask someone to bring the assignments by."

"Will I regret saying yes?"

"No, we won't even leave the house."

"Fine. But eat something healthy, not just junk food."

Kageyama shouted an agreement before closing the door and kneeling back down to Hinata. "I'm going to clean this, okay?"

Hinata nodded and laid on his side, exposing his torn skin. Kageyama began to feel nauseous and closed his eyes for a moment before swabbing the cut with a cotton ball doused in hydrogen peroxide. Hinata hissed as the chemical began to fizz; cleansing the wound. The hiss shifted to a whine as Kageyama placed a wet towel over it, washing out the cleaning solution then placing a gauze over the opening in his flesh.

"Shouyou." There wasn't a response and Kageyama sighed. "Why won't you talk to me."

"Because I'm disappointing you and you're going to hate me and I don't want that!"

Kageyama placed medical tape around the bandages to hold it in place and watched the amber eyed idiot cry. "Don't be naive. I love you. When we fight I still love you. When you miss a spike, fail a test, burn the curry; I still love you. This, none of this, will change that."

He stood up and lowered his hand to Hinata who allowed the taller to pull him to his feet.

"And since you won't talk to me, I'll just have to latch onto you; follow you everywhere and never let you get more than a meter away from me. Because that's what love is."

Kageyama bent down so their foreheads touched and smiled when Hinata laughed "How do you compare this to burnt curry?"

"Even if you burnt this world to it's core; it wouldn't matter anymore than the curry. Because I," He kissed Hinata's forehead, "Love," his nose. "You." His lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this and all of your comments! It really gives me encouragement. If you have any thoughts or ideas or stuff you want to see in here just comment! Thank you!


	10. Glow

The light from the TV shone across Hinata, who sat on Kageyama’s lap. Hinata had one of Kageyama’s shirts on and had snuggled against the taller as soon as they sat down. Kageyama had called Yamaguchi and asked him to drop off the day’s homework after he finished practice, but they still had several hours before that. Settling into the couch, Kageyama looked down at the boy laying against him and sighed, closing his eyes.

"You deserve better than this." He whispered into Hinata's shoulder.

"What, why?" Hinata asked, leaning forward and craning his neck so he could look at Kageyama. "What do you mean?"

"You were always so happy and energetic; glowing even. You never doubted anything and never stopped shining." He sighed again and let his head fall against Hinata's back. "When you're not happy the world seems darker somehow."

"Tobio," Hinata twisted around and set his legs on either side of Kageyama so they faced each other. "What's the matter?"

"I just want to see your smile. I'd do anything to see it." He put his hands on Hinata's shoulders and pushed him lightly so he sprawled out on the couch. He crawled over Hinata, hovering above him and ducking his head to whisper in his ear, "Anything."

"You're strange." Hinata watching a faint blush dust Kageyama's cheeks, and putting his hands in the dark hair of the other. "You should know that you don't need such a ridiculous excuse to seduce me."

The light flush grew deeper and Kageyama adverted his gaze from Hinata.

"Please, I want you to be happy." The smaller laughed softly, and an incandescent smile spread across his face before he pulled Kageyama down to him. Kageyama felt the smile quivering along Hinata's lips and that set fire to his heart. _He_   _smiled._ Kageyama quickly grew ecstatic as the warmth that had always radiated from Hinata began to return. He pushed in closer and slipped his tongue inside of Hinata's mouth and growling when Shouyou bit down. He slipped his hands along Hinata's stomach, and his fingers graced along the scared skin. Feeling the words Hinata engraved in his skin, Kageyama pulled away from their kiss only to trail his lips along the cuts on pale skin. Hinata shivered and grabbed onto the collar of Kageyama's shirt, yanking it over his head and tossing it on the floor.

Hinata rolled to the side, surprising Kageyama and knocking him to the floor. 

"Hinata, you idio-" He was cut off as Hinata jerked off his own shirt and laid himself flush against the setter's chest.

"What was that, Tobio?" Hinata grinned and dipped back down so he could kiss along Kageyama's throat, finding the vein on the side of his neck and biting. Kageyama gasped at the quick shot of pain and Hinata laughed. "You're adorable."

"That's going to leave a mark."

He bit again; harder, and a drop of blood broke the skin. Hinata began to smirk but Kageyama caught his hands and flipped them over, trapping Hinata under him and licking along his trachea. Hinata bit his lip to hold in a whine as Kageyama let his fingers wander along fair skin. "T-Tobio, what are you doing?" Hinata suppressed a shudder when Kageyama dragged his teeth along his collarbone.

"Marking my territory. Everyone has to know that this is my property." He smirked sadistically as Hinata's eyes grew round and Kageyama entwined his fingers in soft hair. "What's the matter, Sho-chan? Are you embarrassed?" Kageyama purred and watched the blushing mess under him.

"If I'm yours, then why don't we go out to dinner. Just the two of us." Hinata spoke shyly, not looking up at his boyfriend. "We've never really gone on a proper date."

"How about tomorrow night, then?" Kageyama suggested "Somewhere nice."

He stood up and helped Hinata off the floor, fairly glad for the interruption. They'd never gone farther than they had just then and neither of them knew how to initiate the next step in their relationship. They slumped back onto the couch and Hinata giggled when his hand got caught between Kageyama and the cushion. Even when he pulled his arm free he continued to laugh.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama began to laugh as well, not even sure why but Hinata's elated behavior affected his normal callous demeanor.

"Shut up! I'm high off your damn pheromones!" His smile illuminating the room. Kageyama pulled the ball of sunshine against his chest and they sat like that for hours. Talking about school, family, everything that came to mind. Hinata began to close his eyes while murmuring; "Mom's sister is staying over and taking care of Natsu while she's at work and so she can get enough sleep. Natsu has been making lots of frien-" He was cut off by a yawn and nestled against Kageyama's shoulder, within seconds his breathing steadied and he began to sleep. Kageyama nearly followed suit but the door bell rang and he looked at the clock, realizing it was probably Yamaguchi. He slid Hinata off him and walked towards the door.

"Coming!" He ran towards the entryway and opened the door. Yamaguchi smiled up at him and Tsukishima stood beside him, his hand on the small of Yamaguchi's back. 

"We brought by the work for you and Hinata!" Yamaguchi held out a folder which Kageyama took with a thank you and ushered both of them inside. 

"Shouyou's sleeping in the living room, why don't you come into the dining room." Kageyama said, leading his two teammates through his house. "So what did we miss from practice?"

"Not much, just conditioning for our games. Your eye looks really realistic, Kageyama!" Yamaguchi said and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Why'd you miss school again?" Tsukishima asked. Kageyama opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a scream from the other room.

"Tobio!" Hinata screamed in his sleep and a loud crash was heard, Kageyama shot into the other room, followed by a concerned Yamaguchi and apathetic Tsukishima. Hinata was thrashing on the floor when Kageyama reached him and shook him awake. Hinata shot up, clinging to Kageyama and shaking. 

"It was just a dream." Kageyama muttered in his ear and Hinata nodded, choking back tears. "You're okay, it was just a dream."

Hinata looked over Kageyama's shoulder and saw the other two first-years. He grabbed his shirt off the ground, slipping into it before the others could see the scars, and wiping at his eyes before greeting them with as bright a grin as he could manage. Kageyama watched him and sighed.  _Please be happy._


	11. Date

The next day was Saturday, they woke up a tangled mess on the couch with the realization they'd passed out after their Lord of the Rings marathon. Kageyama opened his eyes first, but realizing Hinata would wake up if he moved, he stayed still. Kageyama sat, content with running his hand though fluffy orange hair. 

"Tobio." Hinata whispered. Kageyama wasn't sure if he was awake or just sleep talking, but he responded anyways. 

"What is it?"

"Where are we going for our date." Amber eyes looked up at navy blue ones, still glossy from sleep. Kageyama smiled and continued to pet the boy's messy hair. 

"Somewhere nice."

"Where's somewhere nice?"

"That's a surprise."

"You're evil." Hinata mumbled and Kageyama leaned forward to press his lips to Hinata's forehead. 

"I know." He spun his legs over the end of the couch and Hinata scrambled off his lap before stretching out his arms. "It's just so much fun. And your face is so adorable when you pout."

"Shut up, you demon." Hinata grinned. "What are we having for breakfast?"

Kageyama shrugged and they walked to the kitchen to rummage through the pantries. "What sounds good?"

"Anything really." He smaller hummed, sitting at the breakfast bar, resting his head on his palm. 

"I thought I heard you down here." Kageyama's mother came down the stairs and headed straight to the coffee pot. 

"Kageyama-san! Good morning!" Hinata greeted the woman and she smiled at him. 

"Morning, Hinata-kun. How'd you boys sleep?"

"Great! Although I fell asleep halfway through Twin Towers." Hinata frowned at that but shrugged it off. 

"I never got those movies." She sighed and decided to change the subject. "I can take you over to your house this afternoon to get some clothes. Tobio told you you'd be staying over for a little while, right?"

"Right! Thank you, Kageyama-san." He smiled softly, "For letting me stay."

She nodded and turned back to the machine as it began drizzling her espresso into a ceramic mug. "Of course."

Kageyama sat through the conversation, looking between his mother and his best friend wondering if Hinata saw the pity in his mother's expression. He saw it everywhere. Teachers, peers, parents, strangers he passed on the street; everyone pitied them and it made him sick. 

"Tobio, don't make that face. You look scary." Hinata said, seeing the scowl on his face. Kageyama's scowl deepened and he turned back to the cupboard. pulling out the bread he put a few pieces in the toaster and grabbed the jam from the fridge. 

"I'm meeting up with a few work friends today. Can you fend for yourselves? I'll be back by three, you can handle four hours alone, right?"

"We'll be fine, Kageyama-san. Don't worry." Hinata answered, glancing at Kageyama's back, willing him to turn around. He didn't like it when Kageyama wasn't paying attention to him. 

"When I get back, I can run you home to grab your stuff."

"Mum, is it alright if Hinata and I have dinner out tonight." Kageyama asked, his eyes locked on the toaster. Kageyama-san gave a knowing smile at her son and nodded. 

"That's fine. Do you want me to drive you?"

"No. We'll walk."

"All right, dear. Be safe." She turned off the machine when her mug was filled and headed back towards the stairs. "I'm going to get ready. Tell me if you need anything, I can get it when I'm out."

"So it's within walking distance." Hinata smirked. 

"Stop trying to figure it out. It's a surprise." The toast popped up and Kageyama pulled it out before smothering one of the pieces in the jam and setting it in front of Hinata who smiled. 

"Thank you for the meal." He said, his hands clapped together before he tore into it with his teeth. Kageyama ate a plain piece and watched his companion get the raspberry syrup on his face. 

"You idiot." He mumbled wiping a napkin across his cheeks, and soft smile ghosting across his lips. Hinata grinned, that childish glow emanating from him as he let Kageyama swipe the paper towel across his lips. 

"Is it somewhere I've been before?"

"How would I know, dumb ass! I don't know everywhere you've been." His words seemed harsh but when spoken with that half smile he seemed to where when watching Hinata, they didn't seem cruel at all. 

 

Later that night Kageyama stood in front of the mirror, buttoning up his blue plaid shirt his mother made him buy while Hinata got ready in the bathroom. When he finally got all the buttons latched he steeped out of his room and found Hinata fidgeting in the hallway looking nervous in his nice white shirt. Kageyama extended his arm to Hinata who took it, but stiffened when he saw a flash. 

Kageyama's mother stood with a camera, grinning at the boys. Kageyama looked horrified "Mom!"

"What?" She asked. "This is your first date, I have to have photographic evidence to prove my antisocial introverted son found someone who can put up with him!"

Kageyama groaned. "Did you have to phrase it that way?"

Hinata tugged on his arm, trying not to flush from embarrassment. "Should we go?"

"Yes. Please." They began walking past his mother and both stiffened at another click. Once they made it out the front door Hinata began to giggle. 

"Oh god. So sorry." Kageyama sighed while Hinata tried to speak through his laughter. 

"She called you an introvert. Your mom is great!" 

"Stop it, dumb ass." He pulled on Hinata's arm and the smaller obliged, wiping at his eyes and still chuckling softly. 

"Don't worry Kageyama. I don't just put up with you. Sometimes I actually genuinely enjoy your presence and tsundere attitude." Kageyama suppressed a scream but felt the urge to yell disappear when Hinata rested his head on his shoulder. "In fact, I love it."


	12. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i haven't updated in so long, i haven't had a lot of motivation.

Hinata's fingers were entangled with Kageyama's as he stared up at the restaurant. "Kageyama..?"

"Yeah?" The taller responded; biting his lip and waiting for Hinata to express his thoughts.

"You said we were going somewhere nice, not freaking extravagant." His face was somewhere between; excitement and a pout. Kageyama smiled softly and leaned down to peck at Hinata's cheek. Hinata responded by awkwardly swinging their linked hands, his face slightly red. "You didn't need to take me somewhere like this."

The restaurant was giant, and the view from underneath the stone archway where they stood was a small fountain in the center of the room surrounded by clusters of tables, all with candles flickering at the mid point. "Do you like it."

Hinata's genuine smile flickered across his lips and he smiled up at Kageyama. "I feel under dressed."

"You look perfect." Kageyama mumbled, barely audible, before walking to the reception desk. "Kageyama, party of two."

The waitress looked them up and down, her eyes stopping slightly on their clasped hands before nodding. "Of course, right this way."

Their table was situated towards the back of the room, next to the window that overlooked the small pond just outside. The waitress set down menus and lit the candle, smiling at the two. "I'll be your server for the night, can I start you off with a drink?"

"Just a water, thank you." Kageyama stated. Hinata grinned up at the young lady.

"I'll have a coke, please."

Kageyama shot him a disapproving look, 

"That will keep you up tonight." Hinata just smiled at him and Kageyama sighed and sat back in his seat. "Alright then."

The waitress smiled at them, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before speaking, "You are a really cute couple." She commented before bowing and walking away. Kageyama was left with a stunned expression and Hinata stuttered out a thank you before he opened his menu and used it to hide his blush.

Kageyama looked at the nervous boy sitting across from him and smiled, resting his chin on his hand as he watched Hinata intently reading the options. He followed his every move, watching as he nipped at his lip, trying to decide, and ran his hand through his messy hair. Kageyama Tobio's expression was one of complete love and adoration, one that was never found on his face unless the little bundle of stamina, and currently self-consciousness, was the object of his attention. 

"I don't know what to order." Hinata mumbled and looked up, catching Tobio in his love sick expression. Shouyou opened his mouth to comment on the way he was staring, but the waitress set down a drink in front of him. "Ah, thank you." 

"Have you decided on what to order yet?"

"Um," Hinata paused for a minute to glance at Kageyama.

"We're having a bit of trouble deciding," Tobio intervened, aware of how awkward Hinata was when it came to speaking to adults. "What do you recommended?"

"Well the Shoyu Chicken is always a good choice for the main entree, and if you want appetizers I prefer the Beef Kushiyaki." She seemed slightly distracted by the boys' feet intertwining under the table, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"I'll have the chicken, I guess..." He pondered, still looking at the menu.

"The Oyakodon, please. Oh and the Beef Kushiyaki appetizer."

She wrote down their order and Kageyama smiled knowingly at Shouyou. "You just got it because it sounds like your name, didn't you."

Hinata laughed and the raven haired boy grinned at the sound. "I didn't know what else to order. Shouyou, Shoyu, close enough!" He smiled.   
"You're adorable." Kageyama murmured, without thinking. Hinata's mouth opened and he looked slightly frustrated.

"That's something you say to a puppy or a little girl. Not your boyfriend." 

"But you are, Shouyou, and I love you." He reached across the table and grabbed Hinata's hand, slipping a cool metal ring onto his finger.

"T-Tobio!" Hinata stuttered, staring at the polished silver on his ring finger.

"I'm not asking you to marry me. Not yet anyways. But this is a promise ring," Kageyama began to blush, hanging his head when it dawned on him how cheesy this was. "Because i always want to be with you. I hate when you're away, or talking to other boys. And I know it's selfish, but I'm not going to share you with anyone."

"Tobio..." Hinata sniffed and Kageyama's eyes widened when he saw a tear run down the boy's cheek.

"Shouyou! Don't cry!" 

"How am i not supposed to cry! Why would you propose to me?!" He put an emphasis on the me, as if still questioning why Kageyama would want to be with him.

"I'm not proposing, we aren't old enough- I'm just... I hate it knowing that you aren't mine."

"So you're marking your territory?" 

"No! I love you, Shouyou. All of you," he gently skimmed his fingers across Hinata's shirt, where the scars lie, hidden from the world. "And I want to stand on the top of the world with you."

When Hinata didn't respond, Tobio began to fidget, getting nervous. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want-"

The smaller boy grabbed Tobio's collar and pulled him up into a kiss over the table. They drew the attention of several other people with several complaints of "Hormonal teenagers."

"Of course I want to wear it, Bakageyama!" He smiled, heavy tears streaming down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment as much as you want, i love receiving stuff and i take everyone's ideas into consideration


	13. Match

Kageyama confessed his love in a simple way "As long as I am here, you're invincible" and he confirmed his undying obsession with the words "I know its selfish, but I'm not going to share you with anyone." 

Hinata had cried through nearly half of the date and as they walked home he picked a small flower growing from the crack in the side walk and rolled the stem into a circle before working it onto Kageyama's finger. "I'll get you a real one soon." He muttered and Kageyama kissed the top of his head. "Hey, T-Tobio..."

Kageyama looked down to see the orange haired boy staring straight ahead. "Yeah?"

Hinata dropped the faint look of uncertainty from face with a quick shake of his head. "Nothing, it's not important."

"Oi." Kageyama stopped walking, causing the smaller to jerk backwards when their linked arms drew taught. "No keeping things from me. Not anymore, you understand?"

Hinata withdrew his hand from Kageyama's and held his hands behind his back. "You never did tell me why you chose me. I'm not anything special, and lately I know I've been a lot of trouble..."

Kageyama thought back to the first time they met, when Shouyou had no chance of winning, but still fought with all of his might. The first time he spiked one of his tosses. The first time they kissed. The fact that every time he saw Hinata his heart made him painfully aware of his love. 

Kageyama took his hand and caressed Hinata's throat, leading his trimmed nails all the way up to cup Shouyou's chin and make him look up. 

"Shouyou, don't be ridiculous. Is it not enough that I love you? That when ever I touch you I can hardly stop myself from showing you just how much I want you. You are beautiful, energetic, and happy. You can give me as much trouble as you need, just promise me. Promise me you won't doubt how much you mean to me."Kageyama pulled back when he saw how flustered Hinata was. Grabbing onto his hand to pull him back towards his house. 

A car whipped by them, going to fast for a residential area, and a teenage boy stuck his head out the window to shout. "GAAAYYYYYYYYY!" Before laughing and tucking back in. Kageyama growled, stopping in his tracks and bowing his head. His shoulders rising into a terrifying pose. Hinata tugged on his hand, warmth spreading through a soft touch on his neck as he was pulled down.

"It's fine."

Kageyama was about to blow up about how pissed he was when another voice entered the conversation. 

"Ah! Daichi, look!" Hinata and Kageyama turned to see Sugawara waving at them with Daichi's arm around his shoulder. "Hinata, Kageyama! We were just talking about you. We have a practice match tomorrow, Aoba Johsai wanted to see how we were doing since our last game. We were about to call you about it."

Daichi looked down at their hands and laughed a little. "Congratulations, I guess." 

Suga directed his attention to the rings and his eyes lit up. Kageyama blushed and cleared his throat. "What time is the match?" 

"It's at noon, can you make it?" Daichi was trying not to crack up as the two first years tried to hide their embarrassment.

"Of course." Tobio said while Hinata slid in with "Naturally!"

Kageyama flicked his forehead when Shouyou jumped in front of him and the third years laughed. "See you then." Suga smiled and they walked past the couple.

"That hurt, idiot." Hinata started walking and Kageyama followed, gripping his hand.

 

The alarm went off at 11 and Kageyama regretted letting his mom keep them up so late as she gushed on about the rings giving Kageyama her fathers and planning the wedding at which the boys both started shouting and she just smiled. Hinata squirmed and pushed himself closer to Kageyama. "Turn it off." He groaned.

"We need to get up." Tobio rolled over Hinata and fell off the bed, letting the jolt wake him up. Dragging Shouyou out of bed proved difficult but he managed. They got dressed in silence, the painful reminder that neither of them would play hung thick in the air. But they wore the Karasuno uniform with pride and Kageyama's mom gave them a ride to the school where they met the rest of the team to ride the bus. Nishinoya saw the ring on Hinata's hand and slapped kageyama's back. 

"We were wondering when you'd get up the nerve to ask." He smiled.

"How the hell did you guys get engaged before I even got a date?" Tanaka laughed. 

"It's not like that!" They shouted but the whole team clambered over them as Ukai tried to heard them onto the bus.

The whole ride was filled with congratulations and shouting and Kageyama tried to shrink into his seat as his boyfriend was bombarded with questions. When they came to a halt everyone piled out of the bus and walked to the gymnasium where Aoba Jousai greeted them. The teams greeted each other and got into their line up. Oikawa scanned the six Karasuno players on the court and looked shocked when he found Kageyama and Hinata off to the side.

"Iwa-chan. What happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be a continuation of this, thank you everyone for reading and putting up with my inconsistent updates. I love the comments you leave so please leave ideas you want me to put in.


	14. Go

Hinata wrapped his hand around Kageyama's cast, a sudden wave of insecurity washing over him. They weren't starting players...

Kageyama nudged his side, looking down with a comforting gaze before catching Hinata's hand with his usable fist. "Don't worry Shouyou." He whispered. Hinata leaned against his boyfriend finding a sense of comfort in his presence while Aoba Josai looked on questioningly.

The news of two high school students getting attacked had reached them, though the names had not. Oikawa leaned in to his ace and they shared a whispered conversation while Hinata focused on anything but the two. Kageyama move subconsciously in front of Hinata, sheltering him from the gazes of the other team. Shouyou sighed and rested his head against Tobio's spine. Nishinoya put his hand on the first year's arm.

"Shouyou, you can sit on the bench you know. That'd be alright..." Noya looked up at Kageyama who encouraged him on, not pleased with Hinata trying to strain himself and stand for so long. 

"I'll be fine," Hinata straightened and smiled at the libero. "Thank you though."

The whistle blew drawing their attention away from the ravaged duo that was Karasuno's core. Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, Tsukishima, Tanaka and Ennoshita filed onto the court and hushed conversations filled the gymnasium. Tanaka moved to the back line and got into the position to serve. 'Nice serve's and 'nice kill's overpowered the rumors spreading on the other side of the net and Ryuu's palm slammed the ball to the other side.

The game that ensued was long and exhausting and Karasuno fell behind but was able to keep close enough to raise hope. Nishinoya swiched in with Ennoshita and Tsukishima and saved all of the balls that seemed impossible. A flush rose on Hinata's cheeks as he cheered and hearing the small middle blocker brought out the best in the crows. When Iwaizumi scored the 23rd point Karasuno was following close with 21 and Yamaguchi replaced Ennoshita as the pinch server.

Now Yamaguchi wasn't a threat to the top four team in the prefecture, he was small and seemed to blend in with the passing crowd. So when the serve made it across the net and fell earlier than a regular ball, everyone was shocked. "Jump floater!" They called and dove forward, but not in time.

"Yamaaaguchiiii!" Tanaka attacked the smaller and the rest of the team piled on.

Hinata glowed.

Kageyama grinned.

The first true moment of happiness since the attack, not bittersweet, pure and real bliss.

Tadashi evened the scores by the time before Watari saved it from hitting the floor.

In the end Aoba Josai won, the first match 25-23, the second 29-27. Though everyone left smiling, proud they made it so close. The usual depressed aura didn't surround them as they left defeated, but one of determination to win next time.

"Tobio-chan?" A soft voice called them to the side and Kageyama turned towards it, Hinata jerked to a halt as Kageyama pulled him back. Sugawara looked back at them and Oikawa met his look. "Can I borrow them? Just for a bit."

Suga hesitated, his parental instincts fighting reason before nodding and following the rest of the team.

"What do you want?" Kageyama tried not to let his old teammate ruin this brief moment of happiness. Oikawa didn't look like he intended to ruin it though. 

"Chibi-chan, you said yes to him? I always thought you could do better." Hinata blushed and just rolled his shoulders. "I'm not criticizing, Tobio-chan'll treat you right don't worry. Though you boys haven't been practicing, have you?"

"Not much." Kageyama narrowed his eyes slightly. "What is it you wanted to talk about."

Oikawa dropped his bag on the ground and fished around a bit before pulling out a card and handing it to Hinata. "It's the number for my PT."

The two first years shared a confused look. "PT..." Hinata murmured.

"Physical Therapist, you really are hopeless." Oikawa sighed. "I had to go for my knee, she helped me a lot."

Kageyama glanced suspiciously at the older setter. "Why do you care?"

Oikawa feigned a hurt expression. "You really can't believe i'm doing it from the goodness of my heart?" When neither boy reacted, he shrugged. "I'm not heartless you know, I think she could help you. Besides; I can't let you slack off before we get to fight in an official match, you're some of my best competition."

Iwaizumi opened the door and stepped out looking a bit worried when he saw the two setters talking. When he realized they weren't being hostile he stepped towards his childhood friend.

"Iwa-chan there you are." Oikawa smiled and the dark haired boy rolled his eyes. "Anyways, call her up. Hopefully I'll get to play you in a match." When Tooru smiled Iwaizumi hit the back of his head, preventing him from threatening to crush the couple in the tournament.

Kiyoko cleared her throat and beckoned the Karasuno first years. "The bus is about to leave."

Kageyama nodded and turned to the Grand King. "Thank you. For the number I mean."

Oikawa winked and shot them the peace sign, "Anytime boys! Invite us to the wedding, kay?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is tsukishiima-kei if you want to ask questions about the updates. I'd love to talk to you all, so message me whenever you want! And i love Yamaguchi, he is beautiful, so he got to play.


	15. burn

A week had passed since the practice match, Kageyama had gotten his cast removed and early Saturday morning they woke in a tangled mess. "Tobio! Hinata-kun!" Kageyama-san yelled from down stairs and Hinata sighed, burrowing deeper into the blanket. Kageyama didn't move, he just sighed and tried to block out his mothers yelling. "Natsu-chan is here!"

Hinata shot up at that, accidentally pushing Kageyama out of the bed. He groaned as his back hit the hard floor and he glared up at Hinata. "Sorry!" The smaller kicked off the blankets and jumped over a pissed Kageyama. He skidded down the hallway, nearly tumbling down the stairs.

"Careful, dumbass!" Kageyama growled, standing up and leaning against the door frame. He moved slower down the stairs than the other but when he made it to the ground floor he couldn't stay upset. Shouyou had picked up the smaller Hinata and was spinning her around. Hinata-san stood in the doorway, trying not to tear up as her son moved in to hug her. 

"Natsu was missing you." Hinata-san sniffed, tugging her son in closer. Everyone had agreed that it was better for Hinata to stay where he felt safe for a while, with Kageyama, but never had they determined for how long. It must have been to long for his mother. "How are you?"

She pulled back from the hug and took his hands in hers, freezing when she felt the chill ring on his finger. "Fuck." Kageyama whispered, trying to discreetly hide his own ring, but not quick enough. Hinata-san looked shocked for a moment, glancing from her son to his boyfriend. She ducked her head and laughed, reaching forward to grab at Kageyama. He tensed before she pulled the two of them into an embrace.

"If you hurt my son, I swear I will never let you live it down." She chuckled before pulling back and crossing her arms. "Now call me old fashioned, but you too shouldn't be living together until you're married."

Hinata waved his hands frantically, blushing. "Mom, we wouldn't-"

She holds up a hand to stop him. "I know, I know. But you've been away from home too long and this seems like a good excuse to get you back. You can't leave me to worry like this." And that was that, she turned her attention to Kageyama-san. "But Natsu wanted to hang out with the boys today, and I need to run some errands. I hope it isn't an inconvenience?"

"Actually, Hinata-san, I was about to head out also, the boys will be fine on their own, why don't we head out together? Besides..." Kageyama-san glanced back at the teenagers who inconspicuously hid their intertwined hands behind Natsu; nudging Hinata-san with her elbow. "I think we have some catching up to do." 

The mothers laughed softly and waved to the children. "Be safe!"

When the door closed Hinata looked up at Kageyama. "What just happened?"

Tobio shook his head and bent down to pick up the child. "Hey, Natsu-chan, how about we go to the park?"

She nodded enthusiastically and Kageyama lifted her onto his shoulders. Shouyou smiled when his sister wrapped her legs around his boyfriends neck, and Kageyama's step nearly faltered when Hinata reached up to kiss him. "Come on, lets go." He tugged Kageyama's hand and they left the house. Natsu bounced on the ravens shoulders the whole time and he just barely managed to keep them from falling into the street. The park was only a few blocks away and by the time they made it there, Kageyama was running around, directed by the little Hinata to take her to the swings. Tobio had run ahead and Hinata sat down on the bench, trying to keep from cringing. He rolled up his pant leg and glared down at the brace around his right knee. The tight fabric bit against the inside of his leg and left a friction burn underneath. 

"Shouyou?" The accused jumped and looked up at Kenma who tore his attention away from his PSP and scanned his friend. Kozume saved his game and slipped it into his NERV hoodie while sitting down. Hinata looked around for Kageyama and saw him 'accidentally' pushing Natsu hard enough on the swing that her feet hit the Nekoma captain who was smirking at the homely setter. He pulled down his jeans over the brace and leaned against the back of the bench. 

"What are you doing all the was out here? Kuroo drag you?"

"There's a store here that sells a few games we don't have in Tokyo." He shared a look with Hinata when Kuroo knelt in front of his sister, grinning like the Cheshire cat as Kageyama tried to shoo him away from the little girl. "What's up with your knee?"

Shouyou stretched out his legs in front of him, patting his knee roughly. He had told Kenma about the attack but it was still hard for him to bring it up. "That day was... really hard on me. It was terrifying." He slowed down for a moment to run his hand over the scar along his rib cage. "The doctor said that stressful situations like that can have long term effects, but I wasn't too worried about it. Well, until I nearly fell down the stairs after my leg gave out."

"A tremor, huh?" The setter muttered, and Hinata shrugged. 

"It shouldn't be too serious, but if it doesn't get better I'll have to wear this for a long time. That or get a cane." He smiled shaking his head. "I'm too young for that though."

"There's always something you can do. And I know this is serious," a smile hinted in his eyes. "But I think Kuroo is trying to abduct your sister."

Natsu was laughing as Kuroo picked her up and Kageyama glared at the captain. "It's pretty funny but we should probably stop them. Why don't you guys come over for a while, you don't have to head back yet do you?"

Kenma checked the time on his phone. "Our train doesn't leave fore an hour or so, we should be okay. Kuroo!" Kuroo glanced back at them, and when he was distracted, Kageyama grabbed the child from his hold. Kenma sighed, "What is wrong with them?" 

Hinata wore a look of pride and Kozume caught it with a side ways glance, mumbling a halfhearted. "Love struck idiot." 

Natsu ran over when Kageyama set her down and circled around Kenma, he looked a bit frightened by the energetic child. He made himself smaller and looked up at Kuroo. "Shouyou invited us over, that's okay right?"

Kageyama glowered at Hinata when Kuroo slung an arm over his shoulder. "Of course, we have plenty of time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is tsukishiima-kei. You can message me about updates, ideas for new chapters or anything at all! Thank you all for reading. Sorry about the slow build up but remember in the chapter 'Practice' how Hinata's knee gave out? Yeah he has a tremor from stress but doesn't want to worry any one. I have braces for my knees (tendinitis) and let me tell you something, they hurt. Poor Hinata baby, I'm sorry guys.


	16. Sims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think someone requested fluff

Kageyama crossed his arms when Kuroo dropped next to him on the couch and sent a desperate glance to his fiance. The carrot top ignored his SOS signal. Hinata turned to Kenma, who stood semi close to Kuroo but still lingered a little behind the rest of the group. "Would you like something to drink?" Kozume glanced up from his phone and nodded. "What sounds good?"

Natsu gripped onto the blonde's hand and he jumped a little. The little Hinata motioned Kenma to bend over and when he complied, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. He bit his lip, smiling just a bit. "Can we have hot chocolate?" 

Natsu pulled away from the setter just enough to flash a grin at her brother. Kenma stood up, the small child nearly choking him before he shifted her to his front and supported her with his arms. Hinata laughed softly and started towards the kitchen. Kageyama took this as an opportunity to escape from the overly cocky captain, watching Kenma and Natsu play as intensely as a lion stalking its prey. 

"Trash cat." he mumbled before grabbing the tea pot from the high shelf. Hinata, who had already climbed onto the breakfast bar to reach it, glared at him.

"I could have reached it." He started to turn around and Kageyama helped him down off the granite counter. "Thanks for having them over, I know Kuroo isn't your best friend."

It wasn't that Kageyama disliked Kuroo, though Natsu happened to be the first kid to not be terrified of him and seeing her latch onto the Nekoma captain made him jealous. Not that he'd say that out loud though. Ever. So he just shrugged and began to fill the pot with water. "Kenma's your's though, so its fine."

Shouyou stood on his toes and placed a kiss on the base of Tobio's neck. "Thank you."

Kageyama replied with a grumbled 'you're welcome' hardly heard over the running water. Hinata smiled and grabbed a handful of Swiss Miss hot chocolate packets from the box.

"Kuroo-san, Kenma?" Shouyou poked his head around the corner and froze when he caught Kenma laughing so hard no sounds came out and Natsu tickling him while Kuroo pinned him down. When Hinata spoke Kuroo loosened his grip and Kenma shot up, wrapping his arms around his torso protectively. Hinata stared at them in shock, "I was just going to ask if you wanted marshmallows."

"Y-yes please." Kozume wiped tears from his eyes, glaring at Tetsurou. Hinata walked back into the kitchen smiling and Kageyama looked at him as he set the pot to boil on the stove. 

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

Kageyama, after weeks of suffering, scooped Hinata up and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank fuck."

"What? What did I do..?" Hinata spluttered.

"I'm glad you're happy." When Tobio set Shouyou down the amber eyed saw the most beautiful thing ever. His rare but soft and accepting smile, navy eyes crinkling up in joy, and just the utter perfection of Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata reached up and pulled his boyfriend down until their foreheads touched, "Tobio, I love you."

Kageyama set his hands on Shouyou's hips and they swayed back and forth, as though there was music. There might as well have been, but over the thudding of hearts and the fact that each devoted their undivided attention to one another, they wouldn't have heard it anyways. 

The shriek of the teapot drew the others into the kitchen and the couple broke apart, turning off the stove and setting out the mugs. They all settled down in the living room and Natsu sat contentedly on Kenma's lap, sipping hot chocolate. 

"So how's school?" Kageyama asked and Kenma looked up from the kid. 

"Pretty good, not really interesting but its not hard at least." Kuroo stuck his tongue out and both Kageyama and Hinata glared at him. None of the three had any good marks.

"How does the otaku have better grades than us?" Kuroo asked.

"Hey!" Kenma glared at him and Kageyama nodded. 

"Yeah the NERV sweatshirt kind of gave it away." Kuroo grinned at his friend who looked kind of pissed.

"At least Kuroo and Kageyama are agreeing." Hinata piped up. Natsu, who had finished her drink and stolen Kenma's, looked up at him.

"Kenma-chan, you like games! Can we play something?"

"Huh? Uh.." Kenma turned away from the intent Natsu and nodded. "My games are a bit violent though." He looked towards Shouyou for permission.

"Natsu-chan, why don't you and Kenma build a sim together?" Kageyama said "Kenma, do you want me to set it up on the PS3?"

"Can we?" The little girl smiled. Kageyama sat up and moved over and turned the TV on. They had just started the game when the front door opened.

"I'm back!" Kageyama-san called and when she looked into the living room all she could see was Kuroo hanging upside down off the couch. And not knowing who he was, she reached behind her feeling around for the lion head walking stick in the vase with the umbrellas. 

"Mom!" Kageyama jumped into her line of vision when she had drawn out the cane and she let out the breath she was holding. 

"Tobio, you nearly killed me. Why didn't you say you had friends over?"

Kuroo rolled off the sofa and went to greet Kageyama's mother. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, sorry for intruding. Can I help you with these?" He bent down to pick up the grocery bags by her feet but Kageyama-san stopped him.

"It's fine, you're our guest you don't need to help with this." Kageyama-san leaned into the living room and saw the rest of the boys settled into the furniture. She smiled at her son and went on to carry the bags into the kitchen, Tobio following her. "So how do you know them?"

They began to put the boxes of cereal and the frozen pizzas away. "They were on the team we played a practice match against."

"Oh, Aoba Jousai?" Kageyama made a face and his mother laughed. 

"From Nekoma." 

"Are they staying for dinner?" Tobio shrugged and she rolled her eyes, walking back to the living room. Hinata had set up the PS3 and Kenma held the controller while Natsu told him what to do. So far their Sim had long green hair and purple eyes. "How long can you boys stay?"

Kenma looked at his phone and stood up so fast Natsu was hardly able to land on her feet. "We have to go, the train leaves in nine minutes!"

"That's too far for you to walk, can I give you a ride?" Kageyama-san offered. 

"Could you?"

"Of course." Kenma and Kuroo headed for the door, waving back at their hosts. "Oh, Hinata-kun, your mother wants to pick you up in half an hour, she just ran home to drop off her bags."

When the door closed, Tobio caught the shorter's hand and pulled them together, their lips meeting and Hinata backed up until his back hit the wall. "Tobio." Hinata whispered. Kageyama made an unintelligible noise which his partner took as permission. "I don't want to leave but Mom is right. I need to spend time with her."

"I know." Tobio licked his lips and drew in a deep breath pulling back. "You should pack I guess."

Shouyou pulled on Kageyama's collar. "I didn't say we should stop."

Hinata jumped up so he could get a better angle on the taller. He startled Kageyama and they stumbled backwards, falling onto the couch. “Dumbass!” Kageyama laughed and Hinata grinned, dipping forwards to continue the kiss.


	17. You Are My Hapiness

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Tsukishima fixed Kageyama's bow and tucked the flower into his breast pocket. Kageyama looked out the window of the room. Yamaguchi was in the room next to them helping Hinata. Kei stepped back to look in the mirror and straightened his own tie. Kageyama flopped down into the lounge chair and glared at the clock. Nearly twelve o'clock.

"You ready for this?" Kei asked. Tobio just grunted. Tsukishima shook his head and walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a small bottle looking it over before tossing it to the soon to be groom. "Thank god for alcohol. Otherwise most weddings wouldn't happen."

"I'm underage." Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"How many people get married sober? Besides two years is nothing." 

Tobio shrugged and opened the bottle. It was small but he took a sip. He made a face and set it down. "What if this is a mistake?"

Tsukishima made a soft sound that might've been a laugh or maybe a scoff. "Idiot. If you two weren't god damn soul mates you wouldn't have made it through _that_." He pointed at Kageyama's fake eye and grabbed his arm hoisting him off the armchair. "Now let's _go_." He sounded exasperated

"Why did I ask you to be my best man again?" Kageyama protested as he was dragged closer to the door. 

"Because you don't have any friends and Hinata took Yamaguchi before you had the chance?"

"Oh yeah."

The door opened and the smell of wine from downstairs drifted around them. Yamaguchi opened the door next to them, but saw them and quickly closed it behind him. "Are you guys ready?" He smiled.

"How's Hinata?" Kei asked. Yamaguchi was about to offer a response when Natsu came out of the bathroom.

"Kei-chan!" She called, running to the tall blonde. "What do you think?" She spun around, her kitten heels clacking as she did. Her red dress twirled at her calves and she clung onto Tsukki's arm when she stopped so she didn't lose her balance.

"I think you're going to make the best flower girl ever." His sarcastic demeanor dropped when the familiar seven year old who stopped by all of her brother's practices was near. "Are you ready to head down?" She nodded vigorously and he took her hand. "Good, because the flower girl gets to go first. Want to head down?"

"Kageyama, you head down after Natsu, wait until she reaches the altar and then you head out. I'll bring Hinata down just after that." Yamaguchi grinned then head back into the room with Hinata.

"Come on sweetie." Tsukishima lead Natsu down the winery's stair well. Kageyama took a deep breath and another, trying not to hyperventilate. Kageyama took the first step down the stairs and nearly tripped. Every time one foot moved in front of the other the pounding in his chest speed up and his heart leaped a little higher into his throat. The 'aws' of the crowd for the little girl who spread white petals on the red carpet. When he reached the bottom step his mother linked his arm through his and smiled encouragingly, tears in her eyes.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" Tobio asked. She patted his arm with her free hand and they moved down the space where the chairs had been parted.

"It's nothing, dear. I'm just-" She sniffed and held her head high. "I'm just so happy it was Hinata."

They moved closer to the altar, the officiant, Tsukishima holding the empty flower basket with one hand and Natsu's daintier hand in the other. When he reached the end of the carpet his mother patted his arm one last time before finding her seat in the front row. He stood next to his best man and turned around. Yamaguchi walked down next carrying the rings on a pillow.

Tobio felt his eyes begin to water and blamed it on the pollen from the lily adorning his jacket. But the real reason was the man across the cobblestone drive, commencing his walk.

Everything about this day had been terrifying. Receiving hundreds of congratulations, the preparation, having to make small talk.

But now. At the moment he had been waiting for since he slipped the ring on his boyfriends finger, making a promise he knew he wouldn't regret, everything finally seemed calm. Since now he would find happiness in the eternity that awaited them.

Now they stood in front of their family and their teammates and the unlikely friends they made from their rivals. Now the officiant began his drawling speech. Kageyama couldn't focus on what he was saying. All he noticed was his soon to be husband. It was truly all he could notice. The way the small breeze sifted through his amazingly bright hair, the way his eyes seemed so beautiful and rare in their amber glory.

The way that after this ceremony Hinata Shouyou would be his spouse. 

"Have you prepared your vows?" the man asked.

"You are the love of my life." Hinata started, looking up at Kageyama. "I couldn't have asked for anything better to have happened in my life than to meet you. You helped me through the hardest time of my life. I felt alone and worthless but you... you made me feel comforted and loved and adored. You made me feel at home. I asked you why you chose me hundreds of times and i don't know if I ever got a straight answer. And so you don't have to feel my pain," Hinata grinned, not seeming pained in the slightest. "I'll tell you why I chose you. I chose you because i can be my best with you, because you fulfill the emptiness I feel when you're away. Because you are my hopes and dreams."  

Kageyama reached forward to take Hinata's hands.

"When I first met you I didn't think I would ever see you again and that you were just another battle to win to go to nationals. But everyday I am eternally grateful that I came to Karasuno. That we got over being middle school rivals. That I got to love you. You are my happiness, Shouyou. We had only been together for a few months when I thought I would lose you. I saw you laying in the hospital and I realized something. If you died, my heart would break. If you left me, I would never be whole again, because I was never as happy as I was when we were together. And I was never as lost, scared, and devastated when I had to face the possibility of you leaving me. I want to be with you forever, Shouyou."

"Do you, Hinata Shouyou take Kageyama Tobio, to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Do you vow to love and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"And do you, Kageyama Tobio?"

Kageyama held back the tear that threatened to slip from his lashes. "I do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? If you want i can write an epilogue. Thank you to everyone who read this and made it this far, i love all of you


End file.
